


No homo tho my dude.

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Homo, this is a joke my sweet children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NOHOMO





	No homo tho my dude.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry in advance.

"I luv u my bro," say michael  
  
"No homo tho ahahahhahahaha" he nervoose  
  
"Why homo wouldbe?" ask jerem  
  
'Well mabe i am homo." mychel say  
  
"well bick back cick cack dickle dackle frickle frack snickle snack snap crackle pop wowza." Jerem sai ver noice  
  
"i am m o i st 4 u jer" Michael ha r d d dd   
  
"I am moist 4u too my homo dudeeeeee" jeremy slurp micahel face now  
  
"wow i luv you" michael sa y sexxxilllllyyyy  
  
"be my boyf."  
  
"yes/."

**Author's Note:**

> please dont hurt me.


End file.
